O beijo
by ligia.thomeu
Summary: Essa fic é sobre o Félix e o Niko, da novela Amor à vida. Eu nem acho que alguém vá ler, mas como eu gosto muito do casal, e a globo não deixa rolar beijo gay (aff'), eu quis escrever essa história. Ela acontece depois do capítulo do dia 18/01/14, quando o Niko e o Félix salvam o Fabrício da Amarylis. Ela é curtinha mesmo, já está completa.


Nós mal entramos na sala da minha (linda) casa, e todo mundo já começa a fazer um escândalo... Eu explico.

Eu e o Niko acabamos de chegar de Angra dos Reis, onde nós achamos a vaca da Amarylis tentando fugir com o bebê do Niko. De novo. (Eu DISSE que isso ia acontecer. Mas alguém escuta alguma coisa que eu digo?!) O Carneirinho veio chorando o caminho todo, segurando o Fabrício. Mas eu confesso que eu também deixei algumas lágrimas caírem (algumas).

Fomos para a minha casa porque todos do hospital foram pra lá, pra esperar notícias do Fabrício. Esse "todos" infelizmente inclui o Eron, aquela Lacraia dos olhos multi-coloridos, e Paloma, minha irmã, que deve ter vindo arranhar minha cútis de pêssego. Ou me humilhar na frente de todo mundo. Ou as duas coisas. Que horror... Mas ainda acho que prefiro a presença dela do que a da Lacraia. Vou ter que fazer um despacho pra tirar todas as energias negativas dele de dentro da minha casinha...

Quando nós entramos, todos começam a gritar, e chorar, e tentar abraçar a criança, coitada.

- Gente, vocês vão assustar o bebê com toda essa gritaria, pelo amor de deus... - Eu falo, e todos tentam se acalmar.

- Mas o que aconteceu?! Como vocês conseguiram encontrar o bebê e a Amarylis? - Pergunta minha maninha.

- A gente só conseguiu encontrar a Amarylis por causa da ideia do Félix... - Diz o Carneirinho, sorrindo pra mim, me deixando completamente sem jeito. - Nós falamos com a Simone, que estava substituindo a secretária da Amarylis, e ela disse que uma paciente tinha oferecido a casa dela em Angra dos Reis, se a Fura-olho quisesse viajar com a família... - Ele continuou, e deu uma olhadinha pro Eron quando disse a palavra "família". - Então nós conseguimos o endereço dessa paciente, chama Ingrid, e fomos atrás dela.

- Ela tava tentando fugir de novo com o bebê quando a gente chegou lá, mas nós arrancamos ela do carro pelos cabelos, aquela vaca! - Eu digo, com muito orgulho.

- Nossa, como a Amarylis enlouqueceu desse jeito...? - Pergunta a Sílvia, advogada do Niko.

- Eu não sei, tudo que eu sei é que estou louco pra segurar o Fabrício... - Diz o Eron, com lágrimas nos olhos. - Será que eu posso segurar o seu bebê... o nosso bebê...? - Ele pergunta, olhando com cara de esperança pro Niko. Ai, que vontade de vomitar.

- Ah não, devo ter salgado a santa ceia pra ter que aguentar isso... Você tá vendo essa lacraia falando do seu bebê como se fosse dele, Carneirinho?!

Mas ele só olha pra mim e sorri. Eu mereço isso?! Esse é o problema de ser lindo: ninguém escuta o que eu digo, só ficam admirando meu corpinho definido. Eu sofro viu...

- Félix... Eu só queria agradecer por você ter salvo meu bebê... de novo.. - Ele fala sorrindo pra mim. Ele deixa o carrinho do bebê com o Eron e vem na minha direção.

- De novo porque você não me escutou né, criatura! E você continua não me escutando, porque tá deixando essa Lacraia chegar perto do seu bebê outra vez... - Eu começo a falar, mas ele continua sorrindo pra mim, o que vai me deixando mais furioso ainda, que ódio de gente burra! - Eu pensei que dessa vez você ia aprender Niko, que você ia deixar de ser uma bicha burra, mas eu não sei porque eu ainda me surpreendo com a sua estupidez...

Mas eu não consigo continuar tagarelando porque ele toca o meu rosto e me beija. Eu até esqueço que estou na frente de todo mundo. O beijo é super suave, e ele segura meu rosto com uma mão, e minha cintura com a outra. Eu estou tão em choque que mal consigo mudar a posição das minhas mãos, que continuam no meu peito, entre eu e ele. Com um beijo desse, fica até dificil continuar tentando preservar a amizade... mas também, nem sei se quero só amizade depois disso.

Depois de um tempo que eu nem sei dizer quanto foi, ele se afasta, sorri da minha cara de choque, e diz:

- Bom gente, eu tenho que levar o Fabrício pra casa, porque a Adriana e o Jayminho devem estar preocupados com ele...

Enquanto ele pega as coisas do bebê e se dispede, eu continuo chocado, e sem saber o que fazer. Todos estão olhando de mim pra ele com uma cara de surpresa. A Paloma está com uma cara de quem está tentando segurar o riso, e o Eron parece não saber se dá um piti, ou se enfia o braço inteiro na boca, só de raiva (adoro). Quando o Niko termina de se despedir de todos, ele passa perto de mim e diz:

- Depois a gente conversa Félix. - E encosta no meu rosto, achando graça da minha reação.

- ...tá. - É tudo que eu consigo responder.

Depois ele sai da sala, me deixando sem saber o que fazer comigo mesmo.

* * *

**Nota da autora: Viu globo? não foi tão pesado assim! custa passar uma ceninha dessa?!**


End file.
